


Easter Bunnies and Babies!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and 11 weeks pregnant Belle and Rumple put together a special party for the kids while she is making plans for her own child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunnies and Babies!

“Hurry up Rumple, it's time to go set everything up outside, the kids will be here soon!” Belle called up the stairs to her husband.

Rumple had magically expanded the house so that there were now extra rooms available for the new arrival would be coming in a few months.

“But I look stupid!” Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

“No you don't, You look adorable, and cute, the kids will love you! And don't forget if your good, you will get a special treat!” Belle tells him seductively. 

Standing in front of the room Rumple was dressed in a giant white bunny costume with a yellow polka dot bow tie, his face sticking out slightly, a little cotton tail in the back.

Belle had to stifle a laugh cause Rumple did look a bit silly, but she knew if she laughed Rumple would definitely back out of this.

Belle placed a hand on over her growing belly as she goes and kisses him on the cheek

“You'll do just fine!” Belle reassured him, and still trying not to laugh she led him outside where he hands her a large Easter basket filled with eggs.

“Don't forget to hop and wiggle that tail a bit.” Belle reminded him and nearly laughed as his face showed mortification. 

Belle went back inside the house to the kitchen where she double checked on the Hotdogs and the drinks. 

Plus all the Party games that she had planned for all the kids.

There was going to be a candy bag walk, a special drawing for a couple of bikes, there would be music where you could win candy by winning at the games.

Then when all the games were done they would host the Easter Egg hunt.

Belle even had a basket decorating station for the kids.

Just then the door bell rang signaling that the kids and parents were starting to arrive.

Putting down the spoon she had been stirring the potato salad with and goes to answer the door.

“Hey Belle, I hope we aren't to early!” Mary Margret was saying holding the hand of little four year old Neal.

Belle smiles brightly “Oh no you two are right on time, where's David?” 

This late part said as she noticed his absence.

“Sadly David has to work late at the office.” she responded.   
David had two years ago quit his job as sheriff and taken a job as the local lawyer as Rumple had decided to hire David as his new representative so he could spend more time at home with her and the future baby.

Belle only nodded her understanding, and bent down and whispers softly “good to see you Neal!”

The four year old just stared at her wide eyed as he looked around.

“Where's the bunny?” Neal asks through the thumb in his mouth.

“He will be here as soon as all your friends arrive!” Belle assured him.

Just then another couple arrive before she could close the door.

Regina and Robin were both holding the hand of eight year old Roland and his three year old half sister Ramona.

Belle smiles softly

“Come on in!”

She watched as Roland and Ramona ran off to play with Neal.

Belle watched the children for a while and rubs her waist thoughtfully finding herself wondering what her own child would be like.

Regina and Robin went over to join Mary Margret on the couch.

Rather embarrassed she saw Regina pick up a book, notebook and pen that had been sitting in the chair.

Blushing Belle realized it was her baby name book, she had been sitting there earlier with Rumple going through the list of names to find some that they each liked.

The idea was for each of them to split the genders Belle would look up the girls and Rumple would look up the boys names, and then when the entire book has been gone through they would eventually switch notebooks and scratch out any names they did not like from each others notebooks, which would narrow them down.

Then from what ever was left they would each pick a name they both liked.

Belle couldn't believe she had left that out on the couch knowing they would have company that day.

But Regina merely just flipped through the pages and sent Belle a smile.

“These are all very pretty, I can't wait to find out which one you two decide to choose for the baby's name!” Regina said gently.

Belle didn't quite trust Regina but she knew she has turned a leaf and was trying to be a good person. 

And Belle respected that about Regina.

Besides she and Robin had two adorable little children, and she knew Robin had gone through a heck of a time naming baby Ramona.

But for Belle and Rumple the struggle was harder cause they didn't know yet wither they would be having a boy or a girl, when Robin found Ramona's name she had already been born so he had the benefit of knowing the baby's gender.

After a while Belle was called back to the door where she was greeted by another set of couples, this time from two different family’s.

It was Hook and Emma with they're lovely identical twin blonde haired daughters Stephanie and Sophia who was just barely a year old.

Behind them was her step grandson Henry and his wife Grace who was carrying a small three month old baby boy Garrison in her arms.

Belle had her step great grandson in her arms in a heart beat twirling him around with love in her eyes.

Belle loved her grandson and his wife and child.

The last group to come through the door was Ashley Boyd with her five year old Alexandria!

Finally when the door shut she turned to look at everyone.

“Alright everyone, lets all get ready to play the games, then we'll have our little Easter Hunt and when that is finished we'll set down together to eat.”

She watched as the kids played the games she had set up for them, smiling happily thinking about the the little joy that would be joining them soon.

“So Belle how far along are you?” a voice behind her asked.

Turning she found herself face to face with Emma.

“Eleven weeks!” Belle responded softly rubbing her bulge happily.

“How's Rumple been treating you?” Emma asked softly.

“Rumple has been so wonderful these past few weeks, He's been so incredibly patient with me.” Belle admitted.

“Hard to believe he can be so soft when he wants to be, where is Rumple anyways?” Emma asked looking around.

“Waiting for it to be time for the Bunny to show up!” Belle laughed.

“Rumple will do almost anything I ask of him.” Belle gloated pleasantly.  
Emma just threw her head back and laughed.

Belle giggled as well.

Then she heard it, one of the kids was hollering.

“He's here, the Easter Bunny is here!” Roland was crying out.

All the kids quickly bolted for the door.

Belle laughed as she and the rest of the parents followed the children out side to finally start the hunt.

Belle held a small basket herself and was right behind the kids looking for the eggs.

For the moment Belle was just like a child herself as she put each egg she found into her little basket.

As she searched she could see Rumple hopping around with his basket giving a plastic egg to each kid and wiggling his butt so as to shake his tail as he hopped.

Belle once again had to struggle not to laugh at him, but none of the kids seemed to realize that the bunny was really Rumple at all.

It wasn't long before the children started growing hungry and fussy, so Belle ushered them all into the house to be fed.

Rumpelstiltskin joined them after a few minutes no longer dressed as a bunny.

Smiling everyone ate their hotdogs and potato sad, and at last everyone grabbed their sleepy children and went home.

Belle started to clean the house up but Rumple stepped forward.

“Let me help with this dearie?” he offered letting a small glow come to his hands he magically cleared the kitchen until everything was spotless and clean.

Belle slumped against the table after a moment.

“You okay Belle?” Rumple asked.

“I’m fine, just tired.” she admitted.

“Then how bout we go to our room turn on a movie and get some rest?” Rumple suggested.

Belle grinned seductively, “But first I think the Easter bunny deserves a his special treat!”

Rumple just laughed and pulled her into his arms to carry her upstairs.

Once they were in their rooms he flipped on the Tv that Emma had introduced him and Belle too and to netflix where he quickly turned on the movie Mowgli's story for Belle who had been wanting to see if for days. 

Then pulling her close the two of them came together and made slow sweet love to each other, until they both together just collapsed with exhaustion.

A few minutes later Belle came to just in time to hear a name being called on the tv screen and smiled.

Whispering into Rumple's ears she whispers “I know what I want to name our child!” 

Rumple's eyes slowly open and looks at her with a smile.

“What is the name you have chosen dearie?” Rumple asked her.

“Raksha, I want to name our child Little Raksha!” Belle whispers.


End file.
